Daves apprenticeship
by Mello12
Summary: Basicly its dave apprenticeship if he adnt opened the booger thingy.The beginings like the movie becaues disney was my insperration.David stutler is a 7 year old orphan and is wandering the streets when he stumbles across a shop that changes his life.


I chased the note down the side lady walking her dog pulled the note off her dogs foot and it fluttered away in the wind.I sprinted after it my heart racing.I followed it into a ally way.I focused as the breeze caused it to mix with other scraps of paper.I Jumped to grab it but the yellow price of paper was blown into the street.I raced across the street after it.I'm in a unfamiliar part of town but I dont see any cars was pushed against the door by the wind and I nearly grabbed it but then it blew out of sight.I looked up and read the sign of the cabana antique store.  
>I push the green doors open and walk inside.I'm greater with a smell of that is a mixture of old paper,Old people,Leather and dust.I walk into the store looking around for the slip of paper.I see a palm like in Aladdin and rub it to see if a genie would come out but nothing.I hear a noise and step foot knocks some boxes over.I turn in the other direction and feel something push against my backpack.I turn to see it.I see a man catch the lap in his hands setting it back brownish green eyes meet his blue has wavy dirty blonde hair and stubble on his face.<br>"This urn is from the hong is said that an emperor poured his least favorite wine in here for ten years,And if you open it the same thing will happen to you."Be sits the urn back up.  
>"I'm so sorry I just wanted to know if you had seen a note?"I ask him.<br>"So this was just a accident?"He asks me.  
>"Yes."I say nervously.<br>" me."He walks to a counter in the middle of the right goes behind the desks and digs comes back up with a small green opens the lid to reveal a small silver dragon figurine.  
>"This is a very special ,And if it likes you you may keep it."He says.I look around nervously and turn to leave.I watch the door close and turn back to the sets the dragon in my 's warm in my hand.I watch it for a just stays lifeless on my it moves shaking it's crawls up my hand to my finger wrapping it's tail around my closes it's wing and stops moving.<br>"No way."I walks around the corner towards me.  
>"I have been searching for you for a very long time.<br>And this ring is special it signifies that one day you will be a very important sorcerer but for now you are my apprentice and your first lesson will be your very own stay still I'll be back."  
>I watch him leave and I stand still looking around the store.I hear the man coming towards 's holding a large book.<br>"This is an has the history of all the sorcerers in you."He says smiling.  
>"Really!"I say eagerly.<br>" it's important that you know your position.I am your master you are my apprentice.I am your I would like to adopt you."He says.  
>"But you just met me."I say.<br>"That is true but it is important that I have access to you."He says."I will submit the paperwork and since I'm a sorcerer you can be my legal child by the end of the day."He has a air of importance to him.  
>"But how?"I ask smiles at me.<br>"You have much to go back to your field trip,I'll be seeing you later."  
>I turned and I closed the door to the shop I ran back the way I had come.I found my teacher explaining about who gave us the statue of liberty.I took my seat unnoticed.<br>The rest of the day went by smoothly and no one seemed to have noticed my I walked home from school at the end of the day I found a car waiting to pick me .tulle my social worker explained how I was being adopted.  
>Apparently this adoption had been in the works for car drove us towards the shop I had been at earlier the car came to a stop I unhooked my seatbelt and climbed out the .tulle got my suitcase out of the trunk and led me to the rung the doorbell and a familiar chime was heard faintly.<br>"Hello."The man from this morning says as he opens the door."Oh your in."He .Tulle ushered me inside.I walk into the doorway and look around.  
>"So he has his suite are the forms saying he's transferring schools,a copy of his birth,His social security card and health record."She says handing him a folder of papers.<br>"Now if you have any problems my cards in the david."She said.  
>"Bye ."I bends down and gives me a turns and leaves.I hear the car drive away on the damp ground.I turn away from the door and look back at my new father.<br>"My name is Balthazar Blake.I am your master for now."He says.I offer him a nervous smile.  
>"Well let me show you around."Balthazar says.<br>"This is the you and me will be cleaning it."He says.I groan.  
>"None of that now let me show you the apartment."He leads me up a steel spiral staircase.I walk up the stair case and find myself on another floor is neat much to my surprise.<br>"I cleaned up earlier."He leads me to a door which opens up into the has a very modern is a ledge which leads to a living living room has a fire place and a tv hung over the was a tan couch and coffee table in front of the floor was white Carpet. In front of the fire place was a slab of black stone to prevent a fire.A glass cover was on could be pulled opened or closed.  
>"This is the living is no eating or drinking in the living may not watch anything higher then PG and no tv if homework or training is incomplete."He leads me to the is a kitchen with a dining room next to dining room has two average sized windows plastered on the kitchen and dinning room both had wood walls were painted a creamy tan.<br>The kitchen consisted of a stainless steel fridge a white microwave and stove,Dark grey counters with dark redwood doors and a island that matched the was a cabinet under the stainless steel sink and a cabinets over the island had four stools with backs lined in front of it.  
>The dining room had a wooden table that had a glass was only meant for four people.<br>"This is the dining room and meals will be eaten at the table while snacks can be eaten in the kitchen or dining your dishes in the dishwasher."He walks down the hall where there are four opens one.  
>"This is the linen closet."He says gesturing towards the shelfs filled with towels and walks to the door next to opens it and steps inside.<br>It was a was white tiles on the floor and the walls were painted a mixture of blue and purple which resulted in a light was a bathtub with a shower head in bath tub molded with the walls inside the tub where a light blue was a toilet and sink with a bathroom was stocked with shampoo,conditioner,body wash and toilet paper.  
>"This is the will take a bath when I tell you let me show you your room."He says.<br>"Wait.I get my own room?"I ask excitedly.  
>"Yep."He showed me out of the bathroom to a room across the opened the door revealing my was walls were a light floor was wood like most of the house.I had a twin sized bed pushed against the was a nightstand next to the night stand was a alarm clock.I had a ceiling fan with a light built into was a wooden bureau pushed against the wall.I had a full body mirror in the corner of my room.I notice a desk across the 's pushed against the wall.I examine the desk further and noticed a laptop was on it.<br>"is that laptop for me?"Excitement slipped into in my voice.  
>" set your stuff down and let me show you the basement."He says before walking out the room.<br>I quickly set my suitcase down and went after him.  
>I walked don the hallway and ran down the stairs when I saw him descending towards the store.<br>When I was in grabbing distance he turned around and grabbed one of my wrist.I looked up at him.  
>"Don't run on these stairs it's dangerous."He my wrist.<br>I continue to follow him and he leads me to the back of the a old blue opens the door and walks down the wooden creek with each we reach the bottom I look are in a was a large has concrete floor and wood paneling.I hear a washer machine working so I look to where the noise is coming from.  
>I see a white washer machine and washer machine was shaking the middle of the room was a circle was carved into the had symbols on it and I stared at it curiously.<br>"This is the are cleaning supplies at the base of the stairs.I'll do your laundry for you for room will also be used for training."He walks towards the circle in the ground.  
>"This is a Merlin is used by sorcerers to amplify our you are paracticing you will where these."Balthazar walks over to the steps with a pair of dress hands them to me.<br>"Now why don't we go back up stairs."Balthazar says.I nod in agreement.  
>I follow him up the twisting stairs towards the opens the door and walks inside.I follow his example.<br>"Take off your shoes."He takes off his shoes with his ankles while I lift up my leg and pull my sneakers chuckles at my attempt to remove my shoes.  
>I get my shoes off and set them next to Balthzars shoes.I looked up a seemed to be analyzing my face.<br>"You need a bath."He says.  
>"Why?"I whine.<br>"Because your covered in skin is lighter then that."He states calmly.  
>"No it's not."I say in raises a eyebrow at me.<br>"Dave I will not play this game with go take a bath."He says in a firm voice.  
>"I don't wanna."I whine.<br>"Dave be mature."He says.I cross my arms.  
>"No.I'm not dirty."I say face grows serious.<br>"You have in till the count of three before I give you a bath."Balthazar says.I pout at him.  
>"No."I say.<br>"1 2 go to the bathroom."He says.I give him a diffident look.  
>"No."I say loudly,Annunciating each part of the walks over to me and grabs my pulls me towards the bathroom.I squirm in his grasp.<br>"Let me go!"I keeps walking.I drop my weight so he's dragging me across the smooth wood jacket makes a scratching screech like continues to drag me in till we reach the bathroom,which is when he lifts me off the floor.  
>He sets me on the toilet turns around and locks the bathroom walks over to the bath tub and starts filling it up with warm faucet rushing causes me to remember that I have to use the bathroom."I'll just go when he leaves"I think to the bath tub is filled enough he turns the water off.<br>He walks towards me and starts removing my jacket.I sit there and let him remove the thick winter my coat is off he removes the sweater under it,Tossing it onto the leaves my T-shirt on and starts removing my pants.I squirm when I'm left in my white underwear.  
>"Stand up."He says.<br>"No."I say,Determined to stay dry as long as doesn't look pleased with my lifts me up from the toilet seat.I kick my legs in foot makes contact with his leg and he stumbles backwards releasing falls into the splashes up soaking the floor and my legs.I look at the scene in front of was sitting in the tub his legs over the sides.I watched him pull hisself out of the warm water.  
>"I'm so sorry Balthazar!"I looks madHis face and ears are red in walks over to me and puts me over his shoulder sliding my underwear off.<br>He sets me back on to the wet roughly pulls my shirt over my shoulders and off my head.I cover my penis with my cheeks turning a light pink in hits my hands away from my penis.  
>My eyes water from the pain in my hands.<br>"Get in the tub now!"Balthazar says angrily.I hurry to follow his command not daring to disobey.I sit in the water covers my 's warm and I remember that I have to go to the bathroom.I squeeze my legs together starts undressing his unbuttons his grey vest and sets it down on the he takes off his black dress the wet clothing lay on the pulls his gloves off last setting them down.  
>He leaves his pants walks into the hallway and I hear him open a comes back with two sets one on the counter but drops one on the starts using his foot to move the towel across the soft red towel absorbs all the water in it's all the water is up Balthazar goes to the sink and rings the towel out.I watch all the water pour down the he got as much water out of the towel possible he hang it up on the towel sighed.<br>"Balthazar.."I said Turned and looked down at me.  
>"Yes?"He asks still annoyed.<br>"Um...Well. I have to go to the bathroom."I my legs together nervously.  
>"Why didn't you go earlier?"He asks.I stare down at the water.<br>"I thought I could hold it..."I sighs.  
>"Then go ahead."He says.I stand to get out of the water.I place one foot on the ground and carefully place the other next to it.I walk over the toilet and Balthazar picks up his 's starring at me.I lift up the toilet seat and nervously grab my 2 and a 12 inch penis.I aim and let go.I shiver as I begin to of it lands in the bowl but some of it lands on the seat and a bit on the sighs.  
>"Honestly kid aren't you potty trained?"He asks.<br>"I'm sorry..I'll clean it up."I say.  
>"No it's fine."He walks over and grabs the towel from earlier drying the floor and toilet.I climb back into the tub.I sit there not cleaning my self just watching Balthazar.I zone out getting lost in my thoughts replaying the days events.I'm brought back by the sound of water moving and something rubbing my back.<br>I look up and see Balthazar cleaning 's scrubbing my cleans me with hard strokes that thoroughly clean my cleans each of my arms and scrubs my bath water is becoming a light grey.  
>"Stand up."Balthazar says.I stand up covering my privates.<br>"Your going to have to move your hands."He says.I keep my hands on firmly looking at the stand up from his squatting position and grips my wrist tugging my arms above my holds them tightly in one hand.  
>He begins to scrub my chest and privates.I squirm in his grasp embarrassed that he's cleaning starts scrubbing my he's done he turns me moves his hand so that my arms are pushed against the wall held by that quickly cleans in between my butt grabs a bucket I failed to notice earlier and fills it up with lifts it above my head and pours the warm water over my body.I squirm at the sensation.<br>He sets the bucket down and grabs a bottle of pours some on his hands rubbing them together before scrubbing my smells fruity and I enjoy the feel of his hands in my fingers loosen any dirt in my grabs the bucket and pours water over my body reaches over and pulls the drain stopper out releasing all the murky water.I go to step out of the tub but he pushes me back bends over and turns on the shower water comes shooting let's it was away any additional it runs for a minuet he turns it grabs the dry towel of the counter and begins drying me drys my hair first and works his way helps me out of the picks up our clothes and leads me towards my room.  
>He opens the door and walks inside.I follow him sets our clothes down on the floor.<br>"Sit on the bed."He instructs.I walk over to the bed and sit walks over to my dresser and reaches pulls out a pair of underwear,  
>A T-shirt and a pair of hands them to me.I stand up and start getting I'm done Balthazar had put my dirty clothes in my new hamper,Unpacked my suitcase and hung my jacket in my chair.<br>"Go wait in the living room while I change."He says.I walk towards the living room while he heads to his room.  
>I sat on the soft white couch,Waiting for Balthazar to return.I heard him walking down the walked into the living room and sat besides me on the picked up a book from the coffee had a worn leather cover and the pages were had a brownish was at least 5inches thick.<br>"This is a enchants it had all the history of sorcerers in also has spells in it."He began telling me about how sorcerers fought bad were apparently called morganians.  
>He then began telling me about the history of sorcerers.I tried to pay attention but I was tiered.<br>I felt my eyes grow heavy.I fought to keep them open but it was a battle eyes closed and I feel into a peaceful sleep.I briefly remember leaning against Balthazar.  
>When I woke up it was pitch black except for a small night light and a alarm body was hot and sweaty.I was in a bed.I started to panic before the memories of yesterday came flooding back,Unfortunately this also back memories of the nightmare I just had.I had been running through the woods barefoot.I was being chased by barks and growls were getting closer.I tripped over a root and sprained my ankle.I began crawling away but I wasn't fast enough.I felt teeth sink in to my flesh.I screamed.I turned on my side and saw the wolfs around all lunged at me and I woke began rolling down my cheeks.I felt scared and alone.I looked at the clock.11:39.I lifted myself out of 's when I noticed I was only in a shirt and my underwear.I slowly walked down the hallway towards Balthazar's light was off.I opened his door and walked inside.I sniffled and tears continued rolling down my face.I let out a muffled sob.I reached my hand out to touch him but pulled it I was being pathetic.I barely knew him but...I sniffled and turned towards the door.I began walking out.<br>"Dave?."I heard Balthazar call.I turned and looked at immediately noticed my sat up and turned on his light.  
>"Hey what's wrong?"He asked concerned.I sniffle tears running down my face as a memory played in my head.I whimpered.<br>"I...nn never mind.."I say my voice shaking.I turn back towards the stands up and lightly grabs my lifts up my chin so I'm looking at him.  
>"Did you have a nightmare?"He asked me,His voice filled with compassion and care.I wipes some tears from my eyes.<br>"Would you like to sleep with me?"He asked.I nodded closed his door and lead me towards his lays down and pulls me into his chest.  
>"What happened in your dream?"He asks.I look up at him.I swallow before telling him about my voice is shaking and I cry at the end.<br>He pulls me closer to his body.I cry into his rubs my back and tells me reassuring a while I'm just mixture of his warmth and the soothing rubbing causes me to fall back asleep.  
>I wake up in Balthazar's bed.I can here him in the kitchen.I can smell breakfast being prepared.I stand up and stretch.I walk out of Balthazar's room and walk towards the 's wearing sweat pants and a blue T-shirt.I walk towards him and he glances at forgetting the bacon he's cooking.<br>"Good morning."I say tiredly.  
>"Good morning."He says replies."Can you set the table."He says.I might have said no but it's a order.<br>I walk over to the counter and grab the plates.I walk them in to the dining room setting them neatly on to the table.I walk back into the kitchen and grab the utensils and napkins.I set the in there proper places before returning to the kitchen for two cups.I set the cups down next to the I finish I walk back to the kitchen.  
>Balthazar is washing the pans now.<br>"Can you take the plates and juice to the dining room."He he rinses a pan off.I pick up two plates of food from the contains half a plate of bacon and half a plate of potatoes the other is half a plate of eggs and 8 pancakes.I walk into the kitchen and grab another plate and the orange plate is medium sized and contains sausages.I set the sausages and juice on the table.I walk back towards the kitchen and bump into Balthazar's chest.I stumble smiles at me.  
>"Let's eat."He says walking to the take are seats and reach for the food we want to eat.I put 2pancakes,4 pieces of bacon,Some eggs and a couple sausages on my pours hisself a cup of Orange juice I follow his example.I start eating my first bite is like flavours rich and the textures amazing.<br>"It's delicious!"I smiles at my compliment.  
>"Years of practice."He says."So Dave how old are you?"He asks.<br>"7 I'll be 8on June 19th."I say "What do you like to do?"He asks me.  
>"Well I like to read,Write,Do math and run."I say.<br>"Wonderful."He continues to ask me the end of dinner I start asking him questions.  
>"When were you born?"I ask looks at me carefully.<br>"Thats a tricky I have been looking for you for thousands of I was born in 317Ad on December 13th."He said.  
>"Seriously?Then your like over a thousand years old!"I say.<br>"Hey.I'm not old!"He smiled at this though.  
>"Well then shouldn't you be dead?"I ask him.<br>"Well if you paid any attention to what I was saying yesterday night you would I'll explain again."He says.  
>He starts explaining to me the story of how Merlin died.I listen intently and make sure I don't fall he's done I'm speechless.<br>"Your amazing!"I smiles at me again.  
>"Well you can be just as amazing if you practice."He says.<br>He stands up from the table and starts clearing it.I stand up and help him clean wash the dishes quickly and put them were done I sigh.  
>"Well now it's time to clean the store."He says.I groan.<br>"Eww but that'll take for ever!"I whine.  
>"None of go change and meet me down stairs."He says.I sigh and trudge to my room.<br>I look around my room and find the pants I had worn yesterday night.I slipped them back on.I walked out of my room and slipped on my tennis I walked down stairs towards the store.I Saw Balthazar waiting for me.I walked over to him.  
>He had cleanly supplies next to him.<br>"Ok so first were going to clean the objects then the surfaces then well put everything back neatly."  
>He hands me a damp walks over to the front of the store and opens the windows.<br>"Well start in the corner and work are way anything clean on the stairs."He walk to the farthest corner of the shop and start dusting objects and cleaning things that can be cleaned.A couple things in boxes have to be opened dusted and whatever inside needs to be make progress slowly but soon all of the objects are clean and sitting in the stairs.I feel my bladder tingle.  
>"Balthazar I have to go to the bathroom."I looks at me and sighs.<br>"Can you hold it?"He asked.  
>"I don't think so."I sighs.<br>"Well your going to have to go outside."He leads me outside.I slide down my pants just enough to expose my penis.I pee on the side of the I'm done I pull up my pants.  
>"Ok back to work."He walk back store is very dusty.<br>"Ok now I'm going to use levitating magic to dust the walls and ceiling,So just wait for me to finish."  
>Balthazar grabs a duster and starts dusting the is very easy and he finishes in walls are what takes a after 30minuets he the dust gone you can see the white ceiling and dark green stands back on the floor is very dusty now though.<br>"Now were going to sweep up the dust."He hands me a broom and dust grabs a broom and dust pan start in the farthest corner amazes me how much dust there 's a pattern of sweep a pile dump it up goes much faster another 30minuets all the dust is in a trash floors may not be dusty but they need to be mopped and sanded.  
>"Ok I'm going to go get the sander but you'll have to stand outside because it's really 'll take 5minuets I promise."He says.<br>"Ok.."I say reluctantly.I open the door and stand outside.I hear the sander roaring inside the store I wait outside and after 4minuets the sound stops.  
>I open the door up a bit and look inside.I look at the wood is covered in saw dust.<br>"You can come in."Balthazar says.I open the door and walk inside.  
>"Wow!Can I try?"I ask eagerly.I really want to know what it's like to use a looked cool when he was using it.<br>"No."He says bluntly.I pout at him.  
>"But why?You got to use it!"I point offers me a slight frown.<br>"Well for starters it's dangerous and it's hard to control."He says."Now lets mop these floors!"He says quickly changing the topic to prevent more arguing.  
>He hands me a mop.I snatch it from his hands me a bucket of water and pine sole.I submerge the mop in the soapy water.<br>I lift it out and watch the extra water slide off of it.I drop it on the ground next to me.I begin mopping the it across the floor we have cleaned the whole floor we carefully walk back to the bucket setting our mops down.  
>Balthazar moved his hand in weird motions and much to my surprise a pile of towels lands in his arms.<br>"Wow!"I say in smiles and hands me a grabs one and sets the rest on the begins drying the floor and I follow his example.  
>By the Half of the floor is clean our towels are takes my towel and sets it on the counter besides takes the two other towels off the counter and hand one to finish drying the rest of the floor and Balthazar takes the towels and buckets to the basement,Then he takes the cleaning he walks back up the stairs he was late afternoon and we were looks at me.<br>"I guess magic can do the rest."He lifts up his arms and does another complicated hand motion.  
>Much to my surprise the antiques on the stairs start move onto ,Vases and painting move to there appropriate spots.I watch in amazement and wonder as the objects all the moving stops I look store looks like a whole new place.<br>"Amazing!"I say in bewilderment.  
>"Much easier then having to move all those boxes."<br>He says.I feel a tingle in my bladder but I ignore it.  
>"Well let's order some pizza!"He says.I smile starts walking up stairs and I follow were inside the apartment he calls the pizza service.<br>" we have one large.."Balthazar holds the phone to his shoulder."Dave what kind of pizza do you want?"He asks.I think hard.  
>"Pepperoni!"I smiles at me.<br>"One large pepperoni with cinnamon that's all."He says.I stand up and start jumping on the doesn't seem to notice in till he glance over to me.  
>"Dave sit down!"He says rushing over to me.I stopped jumping landing on my Jean covered bottom.<br>He sat down next to me.


End file.
